


Brave

by luandat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luandat/pseuds/luandat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is cornered by a homphobic kid and Will goes there to save him, bur ends up outing himself in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'd be honored if you'd check my Tumblr gracefullyjason =)  
> (I also posted this fic there btw)

Nico di Angelo was in pain. He was curled up on the floor, soaked in blood, his blood, and his bones felling like they had been crushed. But the worst part of the whole situation was the fact he wasn’t on a mission or something like that. He was just being beaten up, simple like that. Well, no, it wasn’t simple, because he wasn’t being beaten up because he got on of a fight, it was because he used to love another guy, and there’s nothing simple about being kicked and punched at for loving someone.

A few weeks before, Nico had confessed his feelings for Percy Jackson, even though he didn’t feel attracted to the guy anymore. It just felt like the right thing to do, to tell the truth. And apparently, the walls on Camp Half-Blood had eyes and ears, because on the next day, everyone knew the truth.

Some of the campers went to talk to him, to show support and congratulate him for being so brave and honest, but most of them just stared him. A lot. It felt like he was walking around with “HEY I LIKE DICKS” written in his forehead. So, it was weird and kind of depressing for him, but he had a lot of experience with stares, giving the fact that he had being stared at uninterruptedly on the past few years, because he was the son of Hades, and he got used to the attention quite quickly.

So, things weren’t fine, but were bearable. Until now.

It was night and Nico was going to the infirmary to see Will Solace, the son of Apollo. They became close friends on the past weeks, and Will obligated Nico to go to the infirmary on every two days, because the son of Hades was still weak after all the shadow-travel he had to do in order to bring the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood.  
The infirmary was about 50 ft away when something hit him hard on the back of Nico’s head, and he blacked out for a few seconds. Nico felt to the ground, and tried to reach his sword that had fallen about 10 ft away, but someone kicked it away.

What is happening? Nico thought, and as if the aggressor had heard his thoughts, he said out loud.

“You make me sick, fag” Nico recognized that voice. The aggressor was a son of Hermes, Julian, that had been brought to camp a few months ago. He was a tall and black-haired guy. And strong too. “What? You thought you could go around dating other boys and no one would care? You are disgusting, faggot. Two boys? That is wrong and unnatural, you know. You are wrong and unnatural”

The words were like knifes finding their way to Nico’s heart. He wanted to cry. He wanted to leave. But he also wanted to fight. After everything he went through, after everything he did to finally accept himself, this idiot would come and tell him that he was wrong and unnatural?

The Hermes kid started to beat him up, and there was nothing Nico could do about it. He was still too weak to shadow-travel or to summon skeletons to help him, and his sword was unreachable. Nico tried really to fight back, he would punch, kick, bite. But he was still a 14 years old boy that weighted no more than 100 pounds.  
Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. Spit.

Punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Kick. Spit.

Again and again.

The Hermes kid was having to so much fun. He kept repeating “You’re disgusting” to Nico.

Nico never felt so miserable.

But then he heard someone shout something. “LEAVE HIM ALONE” were the words that came through Will Solace’s mouth. Julian, the Hermes kid, stopped beating Nico and looked at Will. But he didin’t stop because he was afraid, he stopped because he was amused.  
“Oh? I didn’t know you and little Nico here were dating! Forgive my mistake, if I had noun before, I could beat you two together. I’m sure it would be really romantic.” He said.

“Shut the fuck up, Julian. Otherwise I’m gonna make you pay for it” Threatened Will.

“Yeah, right. Like you could actually hurt me, Solace. I’m way stronger that you.” It was true. Will was tall, but Julian was big and muscular. But Will Solace had a weapon no one else had. Nico hardly had time to cover his ears before Will did his supersonic whistle.

In about ten seconds Julian felt to the ground. He was still awake and could still fight, but he was now weakened enough that the son of Apollo could win in a fight. So Will started punching and kicking Julian with such rage. Nico watched to everything openmouthed. He never saw Will like that before.

He wasn’t just angry, Nico could see that. It was something more.

“Don’t ever say that Nico’s disgusting! It’s not disgusting to a boy love another boy! It’s not!” Will shouted to Julian while fighting him. After a few minutes the fight was over, the son of Hermes was knocked out, and Will ran to Nico to see if he was okay.

“Thank you” Nico said.

“You’re w-welcome” Will answered, but his voice crackled.

“Will, before you take me to the infirmary, I want to ask you something.” Nico said “Why were you so furious? And don’t tell me it’s because of what that dickhead did to me, I know it’s not it"

Will took a deep breath before looking Nico in the eyes. There were tears on the eyes of the son of Apollo.

“You know, it was a very brave thing to do, telling Percy that you had a crush on him. I’m sure you knew that people on camp would find out sooner or late, but you told him anyway. And afterwards, things changed, people kept staring at you like you carried some sort of incurable disease, but you endured. I wanted to be that brave. I wanted to have the courage you had and tell everyone that I like b-boys. However, I was so afraid of the consequences that I didn’t have the guts to come out. But when I saw that idiot hurting you, I just couldn’t bear to think that I was hiding my true self because of dickheads like him, and when I heard him saying those shits, that you were disgusting, I just lost my temper, because you are not disgusting. And I’m not disgusting. What we have? It’s an okay thing. There’s nothing wrong with love, no matter if it’s directed to a boy, to a girl or to whoever you want. So I got really mad at him. Because he was so wrong.”

“You are brave Will Solace. You just saved my ass here. And you know what? You are completely right: he is wrong. There’s nothing disgusting about us, or about love. And if you need any support when you decide to tell everyone else about your sexuality, I’ll be here for you. Never forget that” Said Nico in a low voice. He was in pain, and the effort to say these words hut him like hell, but it was worth it.

“Thank you, Nico. It means a lot to me” Said Will.

“Great. Now take me to the infirmary, ‘cause I feel like an army of Cyclops has just walked all over me"


End file.
